Tomatoes!
by Dawn Rush
Summary: Harry and Ron have an argument... about tomatoes. Harry/Draco SLASH.


"It's tomato."  
"No it isn't! It's toe-may-to!"  
"Who said that? The mayor of Stupidville?"

Ron blinked at his best friend.  
"You do realise that's just about the most stupid comeback you've eve-"

"It's smarter than toe-may-to!" retorted Harry. Ron frowned.

"But that's how you pronounce it!"

"That's it!" exclaimed Harry.  
"Let's just ask someone and get it over with! Or are you too scared?"

"Why would I be scared?"  
"Cause it's not toe-may-to."  
"Shut up."

**XxXxX**

"Harry, wait! Where are we going!"

Harry ignored the question, and keeping a firm grip on Ron's sleeve, pulled him down the corridor. When they got to a turn, he slowed, ducking his head around. He signalled for Ron to look.

Snatching his hand back, Ron frowned, and after peering past the wall, hissed,  
"Why are we stalking Malfoy?"

Harry rolled his eyes.  
"We're not. He's the only person who hates us both equally. We can ask him about our tomato issue!"

"It's toe-may-t-"  
"Oh shut up and ask him!"  
"You do it!"  
"No, you!"  
"N-" With a shove, Ron pushed Harry out from behind the wall.  
Malfoy looked up instantly from where he was sitting, frowning when he caught sight of the dishevelled Gryffindor.

"Hey Ha-" Harry's eyes widened panickedly and he quickly cut the blonde off.  
"Malfoy! Ron and I were wondering if we could have a word."

Gentle grey eyes flickered with understanding before they hardened, glaring. Ron edged around the wall, leaning against the stone in a rather docile manner.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Well, since you're so high and mighty, would you mind telling us how to pronounce something?"

Draco blinked.  
"I- uh..." he paused thoughtfully, before collecting his thoughts and answering in an appropriate, Malfoy-like manner. "Well, someone's got to help the less fortunate." he sneered at them.

Harry, still with his back to Ron, smiled.  
"We wanted to know how to pronounce tomat-"  
"He means toe-may-to." Ron cut in, drawing an exasperated sigh from Harry.

"Can you help?"'asked Harry imploringly. He winked subtly at Draco, nodding his head in an ever so subtle gesture. Draco seemed to have been struck speechless.

"Malfoy!"  
The blonde gave a start at Ron's call, and with a quick shake of his head, his mind seemed to be back.

"It's-" he croaked, before his eyes widened and he cleared his throat.  
"It's tomato." he said in his normal voice.

The smile on Harry's face grew to a grin and whirling around, he faced Ron, who was scowling.

"It's_ tomaaaaato_! Not toe-may-to!"

Ron glowered at him.  
"You're such a Hermione."

Harry smirked.

"Just wait a second!" started Ron, looking back at Malfoy. Harry's limbs froze up.

"Why are you even sitting there in the first place?"

"Because, Weasley," said Malfoy tiredly,  
"I'm bored, and I'm studying." he gestured to the thick tome in his lap.

Ron didn't answer, he simply nodded and dragged Harry back around the wall.

"Wait, wait!" said Harry quickly, and pulled his arm from Ron's grip.

"You go back, I just have to go to the library. I'll be up soon."

"What subject?"

"History of Magic. Don't worry, Hermio- ahem, You've already done the homework."

"Oh okay. See you later then." Ron walked up the stairs.

As soon as his friend was nowhere to be seen, Harry quickly scurried back through the corridor, hoping Malfoy hadn't left yet.

And there he was, staring down at his book. Harry watched as he absentmindedly smoothed his hair back in an attempt to move the blonde locks obscuring his view. Smiling fondly, Harry padded his way over, silently taking a seat next to the Slytherin.

Draco, still reading his book intently, took Harry's hand.

"Hi." said Harry awkwardly. The blonde looked at him, smiled, then kissed him on the nose.

"You're so adorably clueless," sighed Draco fondly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Shush."  
"I will not!"

Harry patted Draco's head consolingly.

"You know," he said softly, running his hand through the Slytherin's soft blonde hair,  
"We should tell them."

Draco looked up at him.  
"Tell them what?"

"You know, about us." he squeezed Draco's hand.

The blonde's eyes widened, and he seemed utterly taken aback.

Harry looked horrified.  
"No, sorry, if you don't want to, it's oka- Mmph!"

Draco interrupted him with a kiss.

"Okay."

**XxXxX**

"Ready?"  
Harry looked at Draco. Then gulped, nodding.  
They pushed the doors open, revealing the Great Hall.

At first, no-one noticed anything. But when the student body began realising that Harry and Draco were both heading to the Gryffindor table, soft murmurs plagued the room.

Ron stood up, staring at his best friend in utter confusion.

"Harry, mate. What are you doing? Why are you clutching on to Malfoy like that? Why is he even here?"

The hall fell silent, each person edging closer to hear Harry's response. The brunette's mouth moved wordlessly.

"We're dating, Weasley." said Draco happily, when it was clear Harry had nothing to say.

Which, of course, caused an instant uproar.

Ron's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at Harry, completely ignoring the screaming, jeers and fainting of several other students.

"So wait... That's why he was being all nice and agreeing with you yesterday?"

Harry nodded meekly.

Ron's ears were turning red, and his eyes widened. Hermione, seated next to him and looking rather unshaken, (Harry suspected she had already known) put a hand on Ron's arm in an attempt to calm him. The redhead snatched it away.

Cringing, Harry prepared himself for an eruption.

He stalked towards Harry, his face set in a furious expression, almost snarling.

"So," he said dangerously,  
IT WAS TOE-MAY-TO, YOU CHEATER!" he yelled, pointing a finger at him in dire accusation.

Harry blinked, utterly thrown. Then, slowly, began laughing. He patted his friend's shoulder patronisingly.

"Sure Ron, sure."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Not that great, I know.**  
**But I just needed you all to know (especially readers of my previous account), that I'm not writing fanfic anymore.**  
**That was the last piece of fanfic I'll ever write. *sobs***

**'Temptation' and 'Enslavement' (previous account) will be deleted, but everything else will remain...**  
**Unless I decide to delete my accounts...**  
**Meh.**

**Anyway, for the last time;**  
**I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
